Euphy the Revolution
by jetslinger333
Summary: This idea is based on Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution 2 By: Archfiend1244 except the one who inherited Kamina will is Euphemia is the one's who become their leader and leads the Dai-Gurren in battle against Britannia.( I got permission from Archfiend1244)
1. Chapter 1

Euphy the Revolution

Princess Euphemia le Britannia the daughter of Charles vi Britannia the emperor to the Holy Empire of Britannia. Being part of great royalty is a high light of any little girl dream only to be shatter and broken. Her tale was one of tragic and despair all she wants is to be like before their happy and innocent moment that is why she created special administrative zone or SAZ for short. Her entire life turn upside down when her special administrative zone was ruin by her own people as they discarded everything that she did to accomplish peace.

She will never forget how her country betrays her.

She will never forget the tortured she endured.

She will never forget the day she knew the cruelty of the world.

She will never forget the feeling of abandon and loneliest.

She will never forget her savior.

Before Princess Euphemia was ready to announce the opening of SAZ she was kidnap by the purebloods organization that collaborated with others who didn't like what she was doing creating that zone. Someone posed as her and caused a massacre killing everyone in the SAZ without remorse tarnish her name the Massacre Princess then the entire world thought she was dead after Zero killed the imposter.

While she was imprisoned the pureblood had taunted and tortures slowly breaking her will but there a person had help her keep her sanity and strength to endure. Because near to her cell was Kamina the leader of the resistance group Gurren Brigade who was also incarcerate but unlike her he has bruise and swollen from the beatings. Despite this he never gave up and still has that cocky smile on his face.

He was the only hope for Euphy to cling on. Kamina had encouraged her that she would be safe and they swap stories from time to time. A year has passed Euphemia once beautiful flawless skin was scarred on her back, a sign of being whipped. But Kamina even said that a scar should not be ashamed of. Its proof that you endure just like a true man or true women, he even said that Euphy has the potential dig to the heavens.

Then one day they were saved by the Gurren Brigade lead by Kaminas little brother Simon later Euphemia found out Lelouch also had a hand in helping. They busted Kamina out first then Kamina returned to save Euphemia. Even so she's was scare emotional afraid of the outside world thus she always following Kamina like a lost puppy.

Kamina knew that it would be hard for Euphy to face the world again as such he decided introduce Euphy to Gurren Brigade let them become friend and hang around. Sometime around Euphemia learn their hobbies and take part of their activity like Maken with his swordsmanship, Nia piloting, Yoko sniping. No one realize how capable she will be once she uses it in battle not even herself except Kamina.

At last she was able to meet her half-brother Lelouch, who is Zero the revolutionist. She felt relief meeting her brother as she spoke the horror inflicted on her and know how Suzaku captured her brother to present the emperor as mean to obtained knighthood.

Lelouch foresight to see Euphemia situation won't be well receive from the Japanese because the imposter tarnish her name as Massacre Princess. In order to ease the situation Lelouch using his role as Zero helped by revealing the true culprit of the SAZ massacre so there won't be a murderer riot on Euphemia by the Japanese. As such all their anger was focus on the injustice on Britannia.

After that the Gurren Brigade and the Black Knight begin many battles in Japan and beyond. During Nunnally's transfer as the new viceroy of area 11, on Chinese Federation wedding, and finally on the E.U. soil.

Then one day Kamina bite off more than he can chew as another tragedy happen, her savior was defeated in combat on E.U soil as he was faced another pureblood by the name Cytomander. He was good but Kamina was better until he was ambushed and stabs from behind. As Gurren Lagan 2 was out of commission but even so Kamina manage to use his GIGA DRILL BREAKER to finish him off but at the cost of his own life.

With Kamina gone the one taking command is Kittan since Simon was still too young, Simon was able to stay strong but Euphy had locked herself inside the cockpit of Gurren Lagan 2 along with Kamina's cape on her back, his sunglasses, and sword in her arms. She fell into a state of heavy depression because for her Kamina was her hope and with him gone she was lost. Many have tried to get her out from her depression but none could succeed even Lelouch had fail. Yoko had urge other to let her be, she realize nobody could help Euphy overcome Kamina's death but herself.

It was then that Rossiu told the Gurren Brigade about Lelouch's plan to massacre the Geass Order after what happen to Shirley. Gurren Brigade realize after what happen to Nunnally, Euphemia, and now Shirley he finally has enough and decide to seek vengeance instead of justice. As such they rushed towards Lelouch to stop the lunatic plan from killing everyone in the Geass Order. Both Gurren Brigade and the Black Knights clashed yet they tried to avoid from killing each other.

Simon confront Lelouch as he heard about what happen to Shirley from Rossiu and how Simon preach Lelouch that what he is doing is nothing more than filling that lost with hate rather than staying strong. He knew the feeling of lost but it didn't consume him with hate as both of them battle when a knight Giga fortress piloted by V.V. appear suddenly.

The V.V.'s knightmare was powerful as it decimated both the Gurren Brigade and the Black Knights but with Zero and Simons working together they finally were able to destroy the knightmare with Cornelia's help during the battle.

Cornelia was confronted by both parties but the Gurren Brigade insists that she came along with them since they have her sister. Zero yields their reason but also come alone. Broken after hearing her sister is alive she went straight towards the Gurren Brigade.

"Where is she, is she alright!"

"She's fine but..."

"If you're lying I will-"

"Just followed us we're men of our words."

Gurren Brigade brought Cornelia to Gurren Lagann 2 where Euphemia had locked herself up since Kamina demise.

"Euphy are you there please answer me. It's your Sister Cornelia." How Cornelia shout with joy finding that her sister is alive.

"Sister is that you?" a weak voice can be heard from inside the cockpit.

"Yes, it's me are you alright Euphy your sister is here I can keep you safe."

"Safe! Where were you when I needed you the most?" Euphemia shouted, all the anger that she bottled up inside finally spilled out.

Cornelia become shock hearing her sister screams it was the first time her sister ever raise her voice like that.

"Where were you when I needed you the most, did you search for me? Maybe you did but decided to abandon me because I was weak is that it? Since I'm no longer a princess I'm a useless tool to use or is it because of my idea of making SAZ you distaste decide to hate me."

Cornelia was horrify to hear what her beloved sister said, she heard rumor that she alive didn't believe it. She was too focusing to find evidence about geass existence and clear Euphemia name. "Please Euphy if I know you were alive I would-"

"You will do what? Take me back to Britannia and put me in a doll house again then being play by those aristocrats. Use me up until they get tire and throw me away like trash while you kill people like me who're beneath your notice."

"You are no better than they are! I don't want to deal with you or anyone related to Britannia. Just please leave me alone it is more painful just to hear your voice."

Cornelia just silently listen to Euphemia's suffering as Cornelia lean on Gurren Lagann and quietly sob.

* * *

Later Cornelia was in the cafeteria drinking alcohol with a heavy heart. She never was a heavy drinker since as a military leader she needed to focus.

"I failed her, didn't I?"

The one in the cafeteria was Lelouch who decided to tag along since he would understand her feeling better than anyone being the brother of Nunnally and being the victim of Britannia cruelty. "Want me to lie to make you feel better."

"It's would be much better if you don't."

"You failed her Cornelia, those scare on her back will be a remainder of your failure while Euphy will remember the pain she endure if it wasn't Kamina's idiocy she would had being broken a long time ago. Your mistake was trusted the wrong type of people if you believe Kamina's word you might have been able to save her."

Cornelia didn't say anything what Lelouch said was true. She had already looked at the scars inflicted on Euphy through her medical check from Leeron. "I should have believed Kamina but my pride and hate got the better of me and I failed her I don't know if she wanted to see me?"

"..."

"I don't know who to trust anymore, my own country took my beloved sister while tarnish her name and then tortured her. Like a fool I believe that perpetrators playing me in circle while failing to save my sister by their clutches."

"So what are you going to do?" it was a rhetorical question.

"I don't know my purpose was to clear Euphy name and find out about geass but instant I found my sister alive but scars for life. Worse she doesn't want to see me."

"We can drop you off somewhere but Euphy will not follow you even if you tear that Knightmare apart to pull her out."

"Then I will stay and fight to protect my sister and avenge her."

"It's your choice but I can assure you that is better to leave her alone."

"I know I won't ask her for forgiveness but alas I could ease her pain a bit just being near her."

Lelouch seeing the conversation had ended he put his mask and leave but not before Cornelia hold him for a moment.

"I'm sorry of accusing you for hurting her and also failing to save you as well." Lelouch seeing her sincerity is genuine had nod accepting her word.

* * *

Happily Ever After by Shouko Nakagawa

It was during the battle of Japan as the forces of the Gurren Brigade and the Black Knights were fighting against Britannia and the Pure Bloods. It was then Euphy finally makes her appearance as she rise up from Gurren Lagan 2 cockpit after having flown through Dai-Gurren ship. As all lights were focuses on her.

"Kamina is dead. He's gone I know that. BUT HE'S ON MY BACK! IN MY HEART! HE LIVES ON AS A PART OF ME!"

Euphy slam her chest where her heart is and then pointing to the heavens with her finger, with determination on her face.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA DIG, DIG TO BREACH THE HEAVENS. EVEN IF IT'S MY OWN GRAVE I'M DIGGING, I'LL KEEP GOING!"

The spectators couldn't take their eyes from the former princess as her presence was filled with confidence, charisma, and determination she was dazzling.

ONCE I'VE DUG MY WAY THROUGH, THAT MEANS I'VE WON! WHO DO HELL YOU THINK I AM? I'M EUPHY! I'M NOT KAMINA JUST EUPHY!

As Euphy pull the swords and attached together to form a staff then pulled the sunglasses from the chest "GURREN DOUBLE BOMERANG!" She throws them then they split apart into five when in mid-air as it continued to spin slicing Britannia knightmare with ease then it sliced the cable that held Zero's Shinkirou.

The knight of ten Luciano dash towards Gurren Lagan 2, finding out that the princess that he hated the most was in battle thinking that a naive girl like her was easy picking but Euphy was quicker as she produced a drill and counter Percival's drill as both drill clash.

"So, the former Princess is alive I will enjoy draining your life out and watch your face turn into despair."

"You can try." Gurren Lagan's drill prove to be superior as it destroyed Percival right arm then when Euphy tried to get near Luciano he fired his hidden slash harken thinking he got her but Gurren Lagan 2 dodge it and grab the Percival head crushing it with ease.

"Impossible a mere shelter princess like you can be this strong!" if that wasn't enough Gurren Lagan 2 tear the other arm of the mech making the Percival completely arm less.

"Valkyrie squadron back me up now!" as the Vincent knightmare's surround the Gurren Lagan firing its weapon. Euphy was on the defensive as memories both good and bad flowing through her mind as the memory of a person who saves her as tears flowing through her eyes from Kamina's glasses.

"HISSATSU!" the mech then produce drill around its body and fired them like missile straight towards the Valkyrie squadron as they were engulfed in explosions. Then the Glasses detached itself from Gurren Lagan 2's chest it grabbed the glasses and throw it towards Luciano cuffing his legs and back preventing from flying to safety and eject.

"GIGA DRILL BREAKEEEEEERRRRRR!" The Gurren produce a massive drill then launched itself towards the Percival perching through it and exploded leaving the voice of the screaming knight of ten.

The Gurren Brigade was also in high spirit seeing what Euphy did.

"King Kittan Deluxe!" A combination with the black siblings as they aimed their weapons point blank at the Mordred when it got distracted "Euphy is busting out buts out here! We can't sit around on our asses doing nothing!" The sibling shouted in unison they fired point blank enough to damage the Mordred shields and canon.

"Damn straight!" Cornelia, Kid, Irakk, Maken, Jorgun, and Balinbow with their knightmares punch through and send Britannian knightmares flying.

"Damn straight!" Simon, Nia, Gimmy, Darry and Yoko were also the same.

"Damn straight!" as the ship Dai-Gurren and the crew flew straight towards Cytomander's flagship. They crashed into it but the shields held up they fired their cannons at point blank destroying the pureblood ship.

The battle turn in Gurren Brigade favour as they were tearing the Britannian armies with ease. There were many spectators view of the impossible as the timid, naïve, and shy princess defeated the knight of round and rallying the Gurren Brigade.

Lelouch piloting the Shinkirou couldn't but laugh seeing his half-sister Euphemia manage to defeat a knight of round and rallying the Gurren Brigade it was a sign of change.

Suzaku was in a disbelief finding out that the person that he loves took down a knight of round and was leading the terrorist group. He wanted to talk to her making her stop the nonsense of terrorist activity, believing she still under Lelouch's geass. But the more time pass the more doubt in his heart is telling him but refuse to knowledge the truth.

Cornelia piloting the Vercingetorix was amaze at what her sister did it was a sign that she's changing. The horrors that were inflicted upon her cannot be erased but she managed to move forward, as such if her sister can change then why not herself. "You're grown strong Euphy."

Bismarck was impress that the naïve princess with little combat experience manages to take down Luciano the knight of ten not only that she even rallied Dai-Gurren changing the tied in their favor. It was something unbelievable but then again that person Kamina has that kind of charisma that attract others unlike Zero who rallies with logic Kamina rallies with sheer will power and together they produces the impossible.

At the same time the Gurren escaped from the viceroy building Kallen seeing the Gurren Brigade and the Black Knight kicking Britannia asses flew to them.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

This part is based on what would happen meet two of the most pathetic person she ever meet in her life, Aftermath.

Suzaku was waiting outside where Euphy set the appointment even though he wants to talk face to face he unsure how to precede this.

"Suzaku what do you want?"

"Euphy you need to come with me you just being use by Zero's geass."

"Just stop it Suzaku. Are you still going to excuse me of being under geass again? That has always been your excuse since we meet again. Haven't you learned after what that imposter did to me?"

"Euphy I'm sorry if I knew that-"

"Enough! I hate you giving me the same excuses always apologize as if you couldn't distinguish between an imposter and truth."

Then Euphy showed her scars to Suzaku "Look at it this. This is what happens to me while you becoming a knight of round but instead changing Britannia within you become part of it helping conquering and ruin people life while I was tortured for a year."

Seeing those scars inflicted on the former princess brought shock and horror through Suzaku face.

"Tell me, is this the justice that I deserve from Britannia the so-called country that you served obediently."

Suzaku couldn't answer for right in front of him those scars are proof how corrupted Britannia is. While his mind tries to make an excuse deny the scars existence but deep down he knows. But he won't say it because if he admit it then Zero...he Suzaku is wrong.

"Did you enjoy being a knight of round, trample the people and humiliate my brother as you live your life while forgotten about me."

"No I didn't, please Euphy please understand I was angry I needed to do this since..." Suzaku clenched his fist hard.

"Betray them, kill them, and ruin their life for my sake but after knowing the truth why do you still continue? After knowing what they did to me why are you still obedience to them why are you still defending them while criticize other who resistance."

"..."

"You took my brother and present him to the people that did this to me. You said that Zero and Kamina method was wrong but what about me? You claim that Zero and Kamina only think the world revolves around them but not once they being sway by their belief, you in other hand become a corrupted Britannia soldier don't deny it."

"Euphy I'm sorry If I've" as Suzaku doing the Dogeza in front of the princess.

"Stop it, please just stop. I don't want to hear any more from you. I can't forgive you for the fact that you have no intention to change your ways being a loyal dog for Britannia. From now on you Kururugi Suzaku and I are stranger I don't want to see you ever again."

As Suzaku was kick out of Euphemia sight when he got out he was confronted by both Cornelia and Kittan.

"Suzaku I thank you for being her knight but you cannot knowledge Euphemia tragic experience was done by Britannia not Zero and still willing to work for them then don't ever consider yourself her knight." Cornelia give her stern talk and walk pass Suzaku.

Then it was Kittan turn who gives a hard glare. "You make me sick you know that. All the pout about righteousness but all I see is man use contemptible means in his hand." Kittan turn his sight just looking at Suzaku give him distaste feel as he pass him.

Suzaku couldn't take it. So much wrongness he did for the sake of changing within. He once said to Zero that any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth and now he receiving end. So he can only did one thing he ran as fast as he can towards the unknown.

Nina was meeting her goddess thinking it will be a happy reunion but reality can be cruel.

"I never asked you to avenge me Nina what you did is so irresponsible and stupid."

"But princess Euphemia I did it for your sake."

"You didn't do for my sake you did for yourself. Tell me Nina you said that I saved you, right?"

"Yes, you save from the hotel jacking."

"Then why didn't you save me."

"Pardon?"

"I was kidnapped and tortured Nina you said that I save you but you didn't even come to save me."

"Because I thought-"

"You thought nothing you say you knew me then. So how could you not tell the difference between the imposter that pretends to be me?"

"Because I-"

"You worship me because I saved you that it's all. It was nothing more than idol worship. If you knew me then you will know I will never accept FLEIJA to come into existence."

"Princess"

"I'm NO LONGER A PRINCESS!" Euphemia shout then she showed Nina the scars. "These scars are the proof of what Britannia did to me so tell me, are you going to build a weapon to avenge me?"

"Euphemia I don't know."

"I know what happen to you in the past that you were assaulted by a Japanese person. As such you developed a phobia but you didn't understand why they did. It's obvious that Britannia took away their home, their freedom, and name. We are the biggest savage around not them but we pretend not to see it. You went along like anybody else."

"..."

"Just like everybody else you believe I was dead, my sister thought I was dead, my other siblings thought I was dead. I was abandoned and betrayed by my country and I had no one to rally on except Kamina and Zero. They were the only persons that search for me realize that person was an imposter. They were captured and tortured for my sake."

Euphemia look at Nina's eyes.

"Who you think that know me better you or the savage you like to called them Zero and Kamina. Don't lied to me I want to hear it from your mouth."

Nina simply bowed down her head in shame. To think something terrible happen to her goddess and here she blame everything on Zero but in the

"Euphemia I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, you are just a stranger like Kururugi." and just like Suzaku, Nina ran away from Euphemia.

* * *

This story based on Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution 2 By Archfiend1244 I already got his permission first before posting. This also based from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan episode 11.

This Idea I had in very long Time after reading the interaction between Kamina, Simon and Euphemia it gives me an Idea why can't the princess that is similar to Simon becomes strong like him after all hardship build character. As such she became a different person no longer the naïve princess thinking the world that is full of kitten and rainbows. But a great pilot and leader that respected by her pierce.

Other reason is that Why is there no other person could be use, I know Lelouch is popular but they are others with potential to be used in writing a fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Euphy the revolution 2

Suzaku had launched the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead in the middle of the city force to act by his live geass. Suzaku plan to use the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead as a bluff to back off the Black Knight and the Gurren Brigade however Suzaku didn't thinks this through for in order for the bluff to work there has to be a sense of trust and knowledge of its existence. To Lelouch and Euphy it an unknown weapon and more importantly Suzaku had forgotten he lost the trust when Lelouch made a secret meeting between friend and Lelouch beg to his knee to help him protect Lelouch sister Nunnally only for Suzaku to humiliated him and betray him when Suzaku did nothing to stop the Schneizel men sabotage the secret meeting and capture Lelouch.

Luckily for Lelouch, Euphy and Gurren Brigade where hiding as Lelouch backup and rescued him. But the damage was done Suzaku last chance to mend their friendship and Euphy love is now gone.

When Black Knight and Gurren Brigade had make a surprise attack on Britannia army being devastate by their force. Suzaku use the F.L.E.I.J.A as a bluff to back them off but Lelouch and Euphy has lost their trust on Suzaku continue their attack and when Suzaku was force on the corner his live geass force him to launch the F.L.E.I.J.A.

Now the small payload burst like a star as it started small and expanded like a miniature supernova, the entire Britannia army, Black Knights, and Gurren Brigade run in panic, except one. Euphy flew Gurren Lagan 2 towards the F.L.E.I.J.A as its right hand produce a drill to pierce the light ball of doom.

The drill stopped halfway through the light but that didn't stop her as she pushed gurren lagan 2 upwards towards the sky as her will to live and fight for the sakes of others allowed her to push the ball of light into the sky as the drill grew larger and larger pushing it into space like a rocket.

As the drill flew to the sky it started to absorb the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead and converted it into spiral energy once it swallow the light whole the drill stop moving and float in space like a satellite. The catastrophe was averted as the gurren brigade cheers their leader success.

It was then the Emperor called a truce for a moment and sends a private message secretly sends to his children. Euphy, Cornelia, Lelouch, Schneizel, and Nunnally are to be invited to meet their father the Emperor himself on Kamine Island.

The Gurren Brigade regroup on Dai-gurren as the plane that Nunnally and Sayoko escape landed, Nunnally was happy to hear the voice of her half-sisters again but when she touch Euphy's hand it was no longer smooth it was scared and hard. Nunnally knew something bad happen to Euphy but couldn't say a word.

When Lelouch arrived, he was happy seeing Nunnally and Sayoko but they still have a meeting to attend which their father is waiting. Lelouch wanted to let her stay in Dai-gurren where it would be safe but Euphy insist that she comes as well. Nunnally is no longer a child and shouldn't be treated as one causing Euphy and Lelouch to argue until Nunnally had enough.

Nunnally voiced out loud how she was tired of being in the dark and wanted to stop her brother treating her like a child. Lelouch was shocked but complied with her sister demands as all four siblings went towards the man that knows everything. Euphy put Kittan in charge of Dai-gurren and told him to be careful with the Black Knights her intuition was telling not to trust them.

Kittan would have also argued that the Black Knight is their allies but he knows how sharp women intuitions are especially among his sisters. While the four royal siblings take the Emperor invitation, Prince Schneizel was approaching the Ikaruga that he wanted to have a discussion of important matters. The prince would choose the Black Knights to sway them to his side as they are the type desperate to obtain back what was once there's and how Zero's trust is started to break among his subordinate.

He had proof that would be enough to sway their fragile hearts to his side. Not really proof as the video will show Lelouch being betray by Suzaku except Schneizel edit the video to make it look like Lelouch betray the Black Knight trust. So in reality is a false proof but those fool won't realize before it's too late.

He already receive words his father message but choose to ignore, since Lelouch can't resist such lure especially when he want's answer and the only person knows that is his father the Emperor. So, with opportunity present itself he wanted to have a discussion with the Black Knight inner circle.

Dai-Gurren cannot be swayed. He's already seen them and interacted with Kamina, unlike Zero whom the Black Knight use him and he use them. Dai-Gurren loyalty cannot be bought as a group of misfits with common goal and trust between them even if he did show evidence about Lelouch evil and Geass it won't sway the loyalty of Dai-gurren with Euphy.

Still for the prince one faction is enough to let them feel despair move to hope then despair again, this entire world of progress must be halted. He must make them fall to despair. As Schneizel's shadow was emerging something so wicked and dangerous that nobody notice.

* * *

Inside C world

Four royal siblings were there seeing their father on top of the pedestal sitting while reading waiting for them to arrive. The four of them had many mix feelings about what they wanted to know. Lelouch wanted to know about what happen to Lady Marianne including Cornelia. Nunnally was afraid but her will to hear this through from her father is something she must know. Same with Euphy she wants answer.

"It's been a while hasn't it your majesty." Cornelia answers through protocol while the other royal siblings forget the royal etiquette.

"It has hasn't it Lelouch, Euphemia, Nunnally, and Cornelia you all have come with a purpose knowing your action has brought you here, many of you slaughtered innocent, endure hardships, lying to save yourselves, and proven your worth."

"Yes, I wanted to know who killed my mother. Why did you abandon us? What's your end game?" It was something Lelouch wanted to know. The reason for his rebellion, the reason for him wearing the mask called Zero.

"Including me I also wanted to know why all this happened." Cornelia said as she point at C's world that they are inside.

"So many questions, it felt so meaningless to tell you but since we have time before the other guests arrive I will indulge your curiosity." Then at Charles command the entire area change.

"To answer your first question, it all started 40 years ago when the blood of Emblem began. It was the time where we royal family and others rivaled competed for the throne. You all probably knew about it the Game as we called it."

The siblings flinch hearing that, it's one of the darkest times in Britannia Royalty History. It was a blessing for them that they didn't compete for the throne and kill each other.

"It was hell for us siblings there were assassination, bribe, poison, accident, and backstabbing it became a daily occurrence. Day after day betrayals spawned by lies. All of them died in vain. Even my mother felt victim to it. My brother and I were saddened and angered by the world and so we swore an oath to create a world without lies."

"Especially you Lelouch, he's who had come far by lying." The Emperor pointed at the raven hair prince.

"That's true. I've been lying all along not just about my name and personal history I've hidden aspect of my true intention. But that's common sense isn't it. Everyone uses lies to family, to friends, to society. Everyone has different face, is that a sin? What is one true face?"

"Even you wear the mask of being the emperor. Neither of us can take a step now without our respective personas."

"You're wrong –"

* * *

Meanwhile

At the entrance to C world

Kallen and C.C. arrive in front of the stone door where they manage to sneak in Kamine Island using their knightmares, standing on the entrance Kallen ask.

"Will this door really take us where Lelouch and the emperor are this C's world you mention?"

"Yes," the immortal answered, "In current terminology, it's the collective of conscious, the collective of people's mind with memories, the sea of transmigration, and the great consciousness. Some even refer to it as God."

"I see…did Lelouch know about this?"

"Yes, he had been there before. At that time, he was facing his father…it was also the time that he promised that I would die smiling."

Kallen gave C.C. a death glare.

Meanwhile outside the cave, Suzaku was steadily regaining consciousness as he gingerly opened his eyes he spots Anya with a black marker to his surprise. Suzaku quickly opened his eyes which displease Anya and retracted the black marker.

"You woke up too soon," Anya said with a frown.

As Suzaku got up only he felt pain on his left shoulder and his upper left chest area. He looked and saw that his left shoulder and upper left chest area was in bandages. He remembered what happened when he was fighting Bismarck. How Bismarck managed to hit him with his sword in his left area before the live geass command on him went full force making Suzaku to get up and retreat with the terrible wound while leaving a trail of blood.

Suzaku sighed, "I guess Bismarck didn't come after me because he thought I wouldn't last with this wound, but I wonder…did Anya patch me up?"

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked, "Somehow I don't think you came here to help out Charles."

Suzaku was surprised with what Anya was asking and in the manner of tone she was speaking.

"A-Anya," Suzaku spoke, "What are you…?"

Anya smiled, "Well for now, I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. I'm Marianne."

"Wait, what?" Suzaku replied confused.

He didn't understand why Anya is calling herself Marianne but he understands Anya is heading where Lelouch and emperor are. When they got there they meet C.C. and Kallen in front of the stone door but neither said a word. Together they all went to C world.

There they saw the royal family who want answer. Marianne makes her entrance in front of her children and answers the truth.

"It can't be." Lelouch was shocked seeing the person that he cared for and reason of his rebellion.

"Lady Marianne..." Cornelia was also shocked seeing the person she admired so much.

"You've grown so much Lelouch, Cornelia, Nunnally, and Euphemia."

"Mother? It can't be, is that you!?" Nunnally had voice out her joy to hear her mother voice again.

"Yes, it's me Nunnally your beloved mother is here right in front of you."

"So, you've come, Marianne." Charles wasn't fazed seeing his beloved consort.

"Is this another illusion?! You do this just to spite us?!" Lelouch yelled in anger.

"No, it's really me, although I can only take my original appearance in this system."

"Really it's you."

"Lelouch I will continue answering your previous question." As Charles continue the story.

"How about I continue for him dear as Charles was saying." the back ground change as C.C. and Marianne sitting near the lake with view watching them. "Both C.C. and I agreed to that pledge. V.V however …."

8 years ago

Marianne was walking down the stairs meeting with VV, "What did you call me for today? I've cleared everyone out. I even had Cornelia withdraw."

VV turned to face his brother's fifth wife, "Sorry to do this, especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"

"Hm? Oh no, this is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone."

"Hm?" Marianne raised her eyebrow, getting suspicious in what VV had in mind.

"From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman whose lead the man astray." VV continued in a philosophy manner.

Marianne instantly knew what VV was planning to do and her eyes widened before she could act.

"Lady Marianne," a voice called.

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here," Marianne berated.

The former Knight of the Round went upstairs a little. VV pulled out his sub machine gun and shot Marianne and her two servants killing three of them with hail of bullets.

After wasting all his bullets VV pulled out his cell phone, "The job is done."

"…"

"Right, begin the cover up. Maybe we can make Marianne's daughter eyes witness. It's imperative that this looks like the work of terrorists."

The dying Marianne sees a little girl with pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

"Anya Alstreim, the young girl who arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette," Marianne's geass activates and targets Anya via eye contact.

"My geass power was to cross over into another person's mind."

Shots were fired in the Aries Villa. This scene was just like it happens during the time Lelouch saw what happen to his mother.

"The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying. In order to save myself from VV I hid inside Anya. During my stay inside Anya I find out I can communicate telepathy with CC. When she discovered the truth, CC left the directorship from VV and disappeared."

Unknown place

Charles and VV were observing the geass users of the directorate.

"I spoke with my brother about it," Charles recalled, "however…"

"I heard," VV said, "what a tragedy, I shall miss Marianne."

Charles was fuming with anger at his elder twin brother and balled right fist with VV not even noticing.

"My brother lied to me," Charles said in anger, "after we had sworn to create a world without lies."

"How dare you! Don't try to pass the blame on the dead. After you exiled us to Japan as hostages…

"I did it because it was necessary!"

"Necessary for what?! What kind of parent sends their children away especially when Nunnally is blind and cripple?"

Lelouch then remembered the words of C.C. "You should understand the real reason Lelouch. Anyone who you care about should be kept at a distance." Lelouch eyes widen understanding.

"That's right," Charles stated, "I sent you and Nunnally to Japan to hide them from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had Marianne's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it." Marianne added.

Charles finally answered, "Anya and Nunnally became witnesses therefore, it was necessary to rewrite both their memories to protect everything."

Cornelia, Lelouch, and Nunnally were shocked hearing it, "Wait a minute, so that means that Nunnally's blindness was actually the result of your geass and not from the psychological trauma of the assassination?"

"Even though Nunnally was a false witness, there presented a real chance that she would be killed." Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was far from proof." Charles added. Nunnally was griping her chair hard in anger hearing this as she's on the verge of tears hearing that she was being used by her uncle and father. How they took her legs and eyes.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code. However as our research progressed, we concluded that we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without C.C. there would only be a fifty percent chance of the plan succeeding."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles explained.

"We had to use you."

"Then….. What the point of doing this? "

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds." Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

"…I see now," Lelouch said, "so all the battles, the mortal struggle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights, all of this was just to lure C.C. out into the open, right?"

Lelouch realizing the truth frowned, "So from the very beginning I was only a nuisance, a meaningless noise in this world." looking towards the others in C world Suzaku, Kallen, C.C. and Viral. " What do you all think of this?"

"So, you noticed that I had appeared." C.C. wasn't fazed by Lelouch knowing she was here.

"You're return to normal now. It's necessary for this plan, isn't it?"

"Exactly...Therefore, there's no reason in your coming here as well, Stadtfeld, Kururugi, and Brandon." Charles looks at the insignificant guest.

Kallen watch before her the royal family drama regardless she here for a reason. To meet Lelouch again and get answer especially what the emperor's endgame and what all this battle is all about.

Suzaku was baffled to see the women that he loves standing there still he doesn't know what to say. When he lost Euphemia he tries to accomplish her dream. It is because of that he was willing to sale Lelouch to the Emperor believing Lelouch method was wrong. Now Euphy is standing the opposite to Suzaku willing to side with Lelouch and his ways. Is it really true that she isn't being controlled by geass?

Viral was a pureblood his father and his grandfather and so on have always valued honor among all things it was his family creed "Those who has no honor will die with no honor." As such he grew up valuing honor and everything else even battle as he will not conduct dirty method at all. But he suspected something was wrong in Britannia and he needed to know. The battle in Japan against the princess opens his eyes.

"I heard you're already an immortal. That's why there's something I wanted to know for sure, your reason to make this thing" Suzaku asked.

"That's right. It's for what Euphemia and Nunnally wanted a gentle world."

"No, this isn't what I want. This is not the gentle world I vision this is something only you want. My uncle took my legs, my father took my sight, and my mother even knew it all. All of this so I could be a pawn. Our life was happy in Japan but you continue to ruin it for this plan." Nunnally couldn't take it all the hardships she endure for the sake of others were in vain.

"I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT HATE SO MUCH!" as she nearly drops from her wheelchair thankfully Cornelia prevent her half-sister from falling but Nunnally wasn't finish, "I always thought to killed myself." That sentence sent shocks to everyone in the C world especially Lelouch who couldn't believe what he heard.

"I always heard everyone in Ashford talking behind my back as I'm a burden to my brother, I couldn't stand being a burden to him so I took a knife tried to cut my wrist but I just couldn't do it I knew my brother would be sad if I was gone, as I force myself smiling holding back my anger and tears."

"Nunnally…." Cornelia was saddened hearing what her sister tried to do. "Lady Marianne I admired you since the day I meet you, to find out that you knew this shows me you have no sense of decency Father during my exploit as a military commander I had conquered nations and slaughtered people in your name so Euphy would be well protected but I come to realize in the beginning it means nothing to you."

"Yes, your exploits conquering other nation are nothing more than added instrument to my plan." Charles reply.

"Forcing our family to kill each other, making us massacre regardless who they are, using our death for propaganda like Clovis." Cornelia added.

"Yes, all was necessary instrument to achieve my goal I use it all and I knew it all. Just I knew Lelouch was Zero and kill Clovis in order to survive, I even knew Clovis did it out of fear from his mishap." As Charles confess.

"You don't even care making us kill each other or making our life miserable?"

"Exactly" giving a cold straight answer from Charles making Cornelia frown and gritting her teeth hard like Lelouch. Cornelia did everything she can to protect Euphy well being but to find out all her military achieve meant nothing for the Emperor even putting Euphy in a cruel fate.

"Your majesty are you telling me the sacrifice and honor of my family is meaningless to you, we the Brandon family has served the crown honorable for generation. The way you speak as you stomp on our family and my ancestor honor."

"If makes you feel better, I don't care about your family or honor all of this is for the plan, the Ragnarok connection is what's importance. The Brandon family is no more than a tool I use and discard just as I exiled the Ashford."

Viral was shocked hearing the Emperor's words for him becoming the knight of round and serving the Empire. There was no greater honor for the family "Damn it!" the knight of eight could only swear and punch the ground in frustration and shame.

As everyone was dealing with the family drama Marianne notice someone haven't speaking a word yet. "Euphy you're being awfully quiet is there something you want to ask." Marianne asked to the former princess that remains quiet during the conversation.

Euphemia walk in front while giving Nunnally a small drill she whispered quietly "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Euphy who believes in you." Nunnally could understand what her half-sister mean but it had to be something.

"I only have one question and I want to hear it truthfully."

"Very well what question?"

"Did you know that I was kidnapped replace by an imposter and torture for a year in prison?" everyone's heart hardened waiting to hear the Emperor words that felt like eternity as Euphy heart beating faster by the second.

"Yes, I knew all along you were captured by the purebloods and tortured but it was insignificant all it mattered was the plan."

Cornelia eyes widen in shocked then she gritted her teeth even harder finding out that he knew the horrible things that happen to her but the Emperor did nothing just like he said he didn't care.

Lelouch widen his eyes in shocked he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father the emperor knew about everything including what happen to Euphemia and he didn't care at all. At least for Lelouch and Nunnally they were given small mercy during the invasion meeting the Ashford.

Nunnally could not believe what she was heard as she put both her hands on her mouth to find out the siblings that she loved and cared was in prison and tortured as she remembers the words of Kamina that Euphy was alive, she should have believe him as tears pour from her eyes.

Kallen always hated Britannia for what they did to the Japanese but hearing a royalty Britannian suffering like Euphy, she couldn't believe it especially the emperor towards his own daughter.

Suzaku mouth widen in horror hearing what the Emperor said, all the things he did to avenge Euphy was a lie, she was alive in prison and tortured, god knows what horrors inflicted on her. The Emperor knew it but he didn't care all. The things he did to obtain this position were all in vain. He wanted to ask at least one question that might give a bit of light to Lelouch being wrong.

"Kururugi if you going to asked is Euphemia being geass then no she isn't, it has always being herself from the very beginning and she's immune from being geass for some reason I don't know how." The words struck hardcore on Suzaku soul, all what he believe was a lie.

C.C. and Viral didn't have anything else to say.

"The Ragnarok connection will commence." as the entire scene changed into some kind of mechanism as the ceiling can be seen the planet of Jupiter and a giant tower made of humans reaching it.

"You both think that it will be a good thing. But if you force you good intentions on others then it is no different than a tyrant." Lelouch voice his opinion of all this.

"People will come to accept in time"

"This isn't about the plan. All of this is nothing more than a selfish grandeur. Only one thing I'm certain of is your method. What you did for Nunnally and Lelouch was out of good intention, but the fact remains you abandon them." Euphy pointed towards the Emperor and the Empress.

"It was only to protect them."

"Protect us!?" Lelouch voiced rage, "Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia. You both put such priority on the plan it didn't matter if we were alive or dead. That's why you abandon us, abandon Euphy. All you have left are self-serving excuse."

"You both don't care about the future, you fear the future. You only wanted to remain in the past it didn't matter the presence and future."

"It doesn't matter the ragnarok connection has begun you are too late to stop it."

"No, you forgotten one thing father, who do hell you think I am! I'm not the naïve princess Euphemia I'm Euphy the leader of the Gurren Brigade. Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! It's what we do!" And suddenly Euphy body started to glow bright green emerged as her a giant mech with a face on its chest wearing glasses with color of red and black, it the Gurren the original Gurren that Kamina piloted.

"I will smash that tower and end this once and for all." She was inside the mech cockpit piloting it.

"As if I let you" Charles summon a giant dragon to fight Gurren it was large like a battleship (Imagine it look like smug but bronze color) and on its head was the geass symbol while the beast is powerful Charles feared the unknown power that could cancel its power and made Euphy immune to it. Charles, Marianne, and V.V. have worked long and hard to prevent their plans to fall apart.

The dragon rush towards Gurren but the Gurren cross its arms defending from the tackle, then the geass dragon swatted the Gurren with its claw sending it flying to the ground crashing the floor. Even so the Gurren was still standing.

"What's wrong is that all you got lizard face."

The dragon then breath fire towards Gurren but she dodged it at the last moment and pull the glasses on the chest then rushing towards the dragon using the glasses like a sword slashing its chest but it only scratched the surface, even so Gurren continue swinging it's sword glasses against the dragon and it countered with its claw.

At the same time Cornelia and Kallen rush towards Lady Marianne thinking to take her down. It would be simple since her strength and skills might be rusty. Their other reason is to stop the plan because she will protect her husband from their assault but it was futile Marianne the Flash live up to her name as she defeated both Cornelia and Kallen with ease.

Suzaku and Viral are in a state of depression C.C. like always being the bystander watching this happening, at the same time Lelouch was frustrated he couldn't do anything. He could use his geass but Euphy prohibited it, she wanted to settle it on her own and he can't intervene also he fear his father would use Nunnally as a hostage.

Nunnally couldn't see but she could hear the sound of battle, she felt useless she wanted to help so much but she pondered what Euphy said and why she gave her this drill not noticing that the drill was glowing in her hand.

The dragon took its giant teeth and chomping the chest face of Gurren then tears it away allowing everyone to see Euphy's face bleeding. (kamina bleeding face when face viral for the first time)

"It's over Euphemia, I've won not even you can win this fight alone."

"As if, I'm actually waiting for someone that still believes in me, I entrusted her with my will."

"You mean Nunnally, she is blind and cripple she is incapable to helped you. You are a fool to believe in her." As the dragon open its mouth ready to incinerate the former princess.

"Kamina was a fool but a fool that believed in the impossible and I believe Nunnally will overcome the impossible."

Nunnally who was hearing this was shocked that her sister believes that she can fight with her. It wasn't the soothing voice that cares like her brother it was a voice that have a complete faith on her. Euphy is gambling her life in that faith. Nunnally shed her tears torrent of emotions stir inside, her thought going wild saying I'm tired of being a bystander, I'm tired of people protecting me, and I'm tired of seeing other suffers because of me. Going through those thought with all her might with all her will she open her eyes.

"I WANT TO FIGHT, I WANT TO BE STRONG, AND I WANT TO LIVE!"

Mirai gata AIDORU by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamur

Suddenly where what stood Nunnally like Euphy was eloped by green light then emerge a small mech materialize. Nunnally was sitting inside cockpit. The mech size was small like the first one it was a head with arms and legs. Then Nunnally looking down the drill that Euphy gave her was glowing, pointing where it should go. As Nunnally inputted the drill she was enveloped with even brighter green light and memories of this mech was falling inside her "Lagan, your name is lagan!." Nunnally took the handle, closing the shutter, flew straight towards the dragon and smash it causing it to be daze closing its mouth before it could incinerate her half-sister.

"You're late Nunnally." Euphy just chuckle ignoring the pain.

"Is better to be late than never."

The dragon stood up again then facing them both. "Let's go Nunnally you know what to do."

"Yes," Nunnally took the handle pull it to 90 degrees behind then push in front as the lagan arms and legs insert leaving a head drill pierce Gurren on the top. Then the arms grew larger including the legs then on its back attached a pair of wings and the head wear a helmet.

SISTERLY GATTAI GURREN LAGAN!

"If there's a wall in our way, then we smash it down! If there isn't a path then we carve one ourselves! The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame! Gurren Lagann! Just who in the hell do you think we are!?"

The dragon open its jaws to breath fire but this time Gurren rush towards it and punch it with a mean right hook causing a mark and broken teeth, leaving it staged.

"Hissatsu!" Both Euphy and Nunnally shouted at the same time as both Gurren Lagann's arms produce enormous drill aiming towards the dragon.

"Double giga drill break!" The mech produce twins drill as it pierced the dragon straight through the chest and explode while increased its speed towards the spiral tower smashing it causing a chain reaction destroying everything even the world of C start to shattered.

"It can't be, for such brute force destroying the sword!?" Charles could only widen of the impossible.

"The thought elevator it's crumbling…. The dream I shared with my brother and Marianne! "

"Amazing" As C.C. watch the potential hidden within Euphy.

Suzaku was also looking at Euphy and baffled. She was stronger, stronger than him, but not in the skill in piloting it's the spirit the conviction that won't be sway by her belief unlike the one who continues to give excuse.

The gurren was flying faster towards the emperor then Euphemia jumped out from the cockpit and she drop towards the Emperor.

"CHARLES! LET'S SEE YA' GRIT THOSE TEETH!" As Euphy swing her fist so hard at the emperor's face that he was send flying and crashing onto a wall. But she wasn't done by a long shot. "Who-the-hell-do-you-think-I-am-kick!" Euphy kicked the Empress, who was stunned such action and for that she let her guard down. She was sent flying along with the Emperor.

The entire group was even more baffle seeing the princess that couldn't even hurt a fly punch the emperor as a bonus even send his consort flying.

"That felt refreshing." as Euphy standing along with Nunnally that can walk as everyone was facing the Emperor that the former princess had punched.

"Impossible for all the plans to be beaten by brute strength." as the emperor tried to stand up but he fall down again. "What's happening to me I can't heal I should be immortal."

Euphy then show Charles his code trap in a sphere it was another sight even his brains could not comprehend, that only way when one Geass wielder manifested uncontrollable was able to obtain the immortal code.

Charles was to much baffle not only did Euphemia destroy the sword of Akasha with the blind and cripple Nunnally but even took his code.

"But how, how could a mere girl like you that couldn't even kill let alone pilot a knigthmare defeated me and steal my code?...How!"

"That's your limit father. You sit here closed off from the world blocking away others and anyone like a lonely king look down of others. That's nobody's limitation but your own, it's the reason you lost."

"C.C. as long we have your marks, then…" as the Emperor lower body starting to disappear along with Marianne.

"We're being swallowed by C's world?"

"But what about C.C.? why isn't she disappearing too, you even approve of this plan." Marianne questions.

"I'm sorry I finally realized the only people you love are yourselves." C.C. could only ponder in sadness.

"We did it for you Euphy and Nunnally a world that you both wanted."

"No, you did it for yourselves it's the reason why your heart and soul is cold. The burning spirit that Kamina would say is not within you." Euphy shook her head in disappointment looking at her father and the women that she respects.

"Kamina would say 'A true man would never run away nor look at the other way' both of you not looking at reality! Happy to be watching us from afar! Don't deny that. There's only one truth here! You father and Lady Marianne abandons us." Their bodies begin to disappear in C world.

"You pathetic foolish girl! " as Charles in rage lunged and grab Euphemia's neck straggling her.

"Suzaku stay out of this!" Euphy halt Suzaku movement.

"This will never work war will still continue good and evil is nothing more than the same side of the same coin. Deny my world then you have to accept Schneizel's world."

"Your wrong, the world you created is empty and sad. I will create this world my own way. You're nothing more than past relics. Never be afraid of what the future holds, never regretful the present. That's who we are! The Dai-Gurren Brigade! REMEMBER THAT!" As Euphy punch the Emperor a second time on the front face sending him flying as he disappear along with Marianne and just like that they were swallowed by C's world.

Everything was quiet as everyone ponders of the situation about learning the truth from the Emperor words. How the entire war their suffering, the love one death, the entire war was meaningless to them nothing more than a plot for this plans.

"It's over for now, we have so many things to do now but I needed to hear from all of you. If you have the resolve to end this war and everything corrupted. The path will be hard and dangerous like never before." Euphy the leader of Gurren Brigade look at everyone and waiting for their answer.

It was Cornelia who comes first. "Euphy I know you won't forgive me for what happen to you, but I still want to protect and be near you. I'm willing to walk the path same as you. My path to protect was all is not in vain. Father didn't care but this time I won't fail you again."

Then Lelouch move forward "I have already walk this path a long time ago if I turn back now everything that I fought and lost would all be in vain, I will walk with you Euphy."

Kallen was next walking next to Lelouch. "I'm the same with Lelouch I walked this path to free Japan for my brother and mother but there is more than just freeing Japan, the world's needs to be free of this cycle I will follow you."

Nunnally was the next to speak "I am the same as Lelouch I already make my resolve after what happen to my brother and mother I'm willing to follow you. I want to be strong like you Euphy I don't want us to be apart again. I will walk this path with you. I will become strong and help those in needs."

"C.C. what about you, I can remove that code if you want to but what will you do?"

C.C. has mix feeling, the Princess in front of her could remove the code with ease but something within her soul is screaming "not yet" to see the naïve princess change was outrageous. The way she talks and fight feel like a new tomorrow she wanted to see. "I will join you, I could tell you will change the world along with Lelouch and that is something I need to see."

Viral who was still stumped until Euphy punched him out of his stupidity. "How long are you going to mop Viral I need your help."

"Why Princess Euphemia? My honor and family has been tarnished, the Emperor didn't even care what happen to my family honor." Then Euphy kick Viral in the shine as the man scream in pain.

"Just shut up and look at me in the eye, I need your help not as a Princess but as a person that would need your servitude to the next heir of the crown, joined me and you can redeem your family honor."

"Can I redeem my family honor your highness." he question the former princess.

"Yes you can that I promise and I no longer a princess you need to address me as Euphy

"Thank you, your highness I mean Euphy."

Everything was settle and their resolve heighten everyone was about to leave when a certain voice called out. "Euphy! Wait!"

Suzaku was the last one left. "Please let me come with you." Suzaku was confuse and lost, everything he done was lost in vain. He needed someone to guide him even he had to ask shamefully.

"No, Suzaku you don't have the resolved to follow me." The former princess didn't turn around to see her former knight. "You told me your belief to change Britannia within but when you allow Lelouch to be capture where he place his trust and bow his head down to you and for that you betray him. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO USE ME TO ESCAPE YOUR SIN. I DON'T WANT A MAN WHOM BETRAYS HIS CONVICTION TO CHANGE WITHIN ONLY TO BECOME JUST LIKE THEM! How could I trust someone like that who keeps betraying others? "

Then Euphemia turn to face Suzaku and the look in her eyes stab Suzaku heart. Her eye is not out of hate but complete disappointment.

"I can't be your light Suzaku, you broke my heart when I see you. You didn't change Britannia within is Britannia that change you as one of them. Like my father believing that your own way is right and forcing it on others if they agree and when you don't want to see the truth you keep lying to yourselves. I have no reason to need you."

Suzaku could only clench in shame, thinking all the things he done.

"This is goodbye Suzaku, I hope when we meet again you will find your purpose." Euphy turn to join the other out leaving the knight of seven alone in C's world as he doesn't know what to do. His country would never accept him and Britannia he's already a traitor that try to strike the Emperor and he had to beg prince Schneizel for knighthood. He was alone and theirs no one there to help him, no words of comfort, no voices of friend it was a complete silence.

* * *

Everyone got out from C world and then heading where they parked their machine. Euphy was looking towards his half-sister Nunnally who was fidgeting looking at her brother and she knew what her sister was thinking it happen to her.

"Nunnally its okay you can release your frustration, you don't need to hold back." As Euphy approach understanding what she felt putting her hand on Nunnally shoulder.

"Really Euphy."

"Really just go." Nunnally nodded in accepting. Approached her brother with a sweet smile "Big brother"

"Yes, what is it Nunnally." Thinking of what happen with their parents.

"I'm sorry about what I'm about to do"

"Pardon?" Nunnally first punch hard on Lelouch gut then gave an uppercut making him stumble on the ground.

As Nunnally lunged at her brother then started to beat him up "This is for lying to me all the time! Including being Zero! Did you know how worried I was during the black rebellion! If you told me that you were Zero the student wouldn't have needed to distract the Black Knights and I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by V.V.!"

"Do you even know how I felt when you were gone? I can't even go back to Ashford."

After few minutes Nunnally felt refresh all the frustration that she endured was unleash on her brother. "I'm sorry Nunnally." Lelouch face was already covered in bruise "I should have told you, I was afraid you would follow my steps, I wanted to keep your hands clean of my burdened and this tragedy. It my biggest mistake was never telling you about it."

"I will forgive you on one condition."

Moments later

Lelouch was tugging a collar a slave collar that was used for an adult play rate R or above that he prefers not to mention. "Where do even get this?"

"Oh this, it's something Milly give me and say it something to use on you brother. As of right now you're our slave as such you are not allowed to go anywhere unless we allowed it including the bathroom."

"HA HA HA HA HA this is funny Lelouch being wiped by his sister." Kallen seeing something that Lelouch deserve.

"My, our little princess can be even diabolical." C.C. looking so amuses.

"I agree Nunnally you gave a run for your brother." Euphy chuckle seeing Lelouch being wipes.

"Still I need to go to the black knights and regroup. We still need to free Japan." Lelouch said and also made a self-note to himself to get back on Milly one day.

"I'll come with you I can tell the others what this war is about." Kallen agree with Lelouch words.

"Yes, only the inner circle needs to know, we can't spread it. It will cause mass panic."

It was then that the communicator was sounding. "Euphy are you there, this is an emergency!"

"Yes Kittan this is Euphy what's going?"

"Thank goodness, we have a situation the black knights have allied with Prince Schneizel and are attacking us." the sound of explosion and barrage can be heard.

"How?"

"I don't know, but all they want are Zero or Lelouch as he called him including you."

"We can't hold out any longer, were outnumbered hurry."

"Kittan hang on I'll arrive to help. Lelouch it seems Schneizel played us while we were away. It seems the black knights must have struck a deal with Schneizel."

"It seems we need to hurry. I'll try to convince the Black Knights, you take Nunnally with you. She'll be safe with Dai-gurren."

"I will" as Euphy look at the horizon with determination 'the battle for the world has just begun'.

* * *

This is the continuation, this plot focus on four royal siblings finally meeting the Emperor their father along with the others unlike in the canon only Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C. were the only one that meet the emperor and in C world. So I wanted other royal siblings including Nunnally to hear the truth from the emperor himself.

It's something should be think about as the others should be included meeting the Emperor. Kamina wanted to punch the Emperor since his a type of person that piss him off and they aren't many scene and fiction where the Emperor being punch after it felt more satisfying.

Suzaku situation in the canon is because the death of his beloved Princess Euphemia is the reason why his hatred towards Lelouch is nothing more than a nail to a coffin after Lelouch geass went out of control causing the princess to be branded as a killer. He was willing to walk the path of blood. But what if to found that everything he done was a lie from the beginning that his princess was alive but kept imprisons by the people that he served it will be a complete earth shattering truth.

The double Giga drill breaker IS FROM Parallel Works Track No.6 To Hell With This Gattai! So why not used in the fiction.

Mirai gata AIDORU by Kyoko Hikami & Yuko Miyamur is an opening anime VS Knight Lamune & 40 FIRE! Opening you can find it on youtube.


End file.
